Living With The Enemy
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: What will happen when two enemies cross paths after years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Thirty-Eight

For the past three days straight I've been able to fully ignore _his _presence; which is an accomplishment, since I almost started yelling at him last night during dinner when he kept asking me to get him things like ketchup and the bowl of chicken wings. All I did was talk to Mellany who kept sending me weird looks all throughout dinner. I still haven't told her about the truce being _officially _over.

Up until now nobody has come up to me to give me the talk about my arm or anything like that; which makes me wonder if he didn't tell them so I could keep doing it, until I really do die. I don't even know why he hates me so much.

The door opened and I looked up from my bed and looked up to find Mellany closing the door; she walked up to my bed and sat down facing me. I held in a sigh; by the look of her face, she wants to talk about him.

"Rit, what happened three days ago?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on Rit, everyone was fine and now everything between you and Bill is tense again."

"Bill?" I questioned faking confusion, "Who's Bill?"

Mellany gave me a look of disbelief and shook her head saying, "Don't play stupid. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," I rep_lied_.

Actually, more than one thing happened that night; that night I added onto my canvas, with a pen cap; I couldn't find a single _bloody _razor in their washroom, I guess they have yet to hit puberty. I snorted softly to myself; I couldn't find a bloody razor--how ironic.

"I give up!" Mellany exclaimed, suddenly standing up, "If you won't tell me anything, then screw you."

My eyes widened as she stomped out of the room, shutting the door with some force. I rubbed my eyes that were swimming with tears and sighed ruefully. I remember Priscilla doing and saying the same things before when I wouldn't tell her about her stupid boyfriend. _God_, if I see that ass again--I'll kill him.

"Why the hell am I in bed when it's not even--" I turned to the digital clock and stated, "Ten at night."

And there I go talking to myself; one sign of insanity. I pushed myself of my bed--wincing when my weight went down my left arm--I use only my right arm next time. I sighed, and pulled the hair tie out and ran my fingers through my hair before tying my hair back again.

I sat down cross-legged on the wooden floor and grabbed my old vans and slipped them on before standing up again; they were too far back to reach with my feet. I turned around, walked over to the closet and took out my black hoodie. I put it on and left the room; I must be having so much _luck_ today! Why does everyone choose to hang out in this apartment?

"Where you going?" Tom stated from the sofa.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes when I saw him drinking from a beer bottle; honestly, doesn't beer taste like piss? It looks like it.

"I'm going out for a walk; it smells like piss in here," I replied.

"WAS?" Georg and Gustav stated in unison.

I snorted, before giving a small wave; then I walked out of the apartment and down the hallway to the exit where the stairs are. I don't feel like spending time in an elevator, which can break down at any minute.

Nine minutes later I exited the building and started walking down the path to the sidewalk; where the hell am I going to go? All there is are buildings, buildings, and even taller buildings; not my kind of walk. I'd rather walk in the dark, with the rain pouring down, surrounded by almost no buildings.

_This is so me. My voice is so sexy. The name's Tom. _

"What the fuck?" I stated out loud.

_This is so me. My voice is so sexy. The name's Tom. This is so me. My voice is so sexy. The name's Tom. This is so me. My voice is so sexy. The name's Tom. Dude answer the phone dipshit! This is so me. My voi--_

I stopped walking and slapped my forehead; how stupid am I? I reached into my hoodie's pocket and pulled out my new phone; that Tom brought for me two days ago; hence the gay ring tune.

I flipped open the phone, brought it to my ear and stated, "Hello?"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Sorry, I don't speak to pirates," I stated, before hanging up. It's Tom, _obviously_.

I held the phone in my hand and started walking again; I wonder how lo--

_This is so me. My voice is so sexy._

I answered the phone with a quick, "Hello?"

"R! You should have seen your reaction when I first called you!"

_Bingo_! I guessed right. "What are you talking about?"

"Turn around dipshit."

"Don't call me a dipshit, you dipshit," I retorted, doing as he stated.

I looked around and saw nothing--okay, what the hell was the point of that? "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

I heard Tom laugh before he stated, "Look in the street next to you."

I turned and looked at the street to find Tom jaywalking towards me; I shook my head and shut the phone before calling out, "Yo! Dipshit! Don't try to be cool crossing like a fool."

Tom started laughing and put his hand in his pants pocket; to put his phone away--I guess. He walked in front of me and stated, "Trying to be gangster?"

I snorted, "No."

"Then what was that?"

I shrugged; honestly, I do **not **know.

"Well whatever, don't try that again; let's go."

I looked up at Tom and stated, "Go where?"

"To a strip club."

"Nein danke!" I exclaimed, "I'm going to the apartment."

"I was joking! Don't be such a tightass," Tom stated.

"Alright, then where are we going?"

"To a park?"

"Brilliant."

Tom laughed and started to walk away; does he even know where a park is? Oh well, if we get lost he'll be the one to blame; and with that I started to follow him.

* * *

Bitte Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Come on R!" Tom whined, "Push me harder!"

I sighed and took a step back and waited a few seconds; when the swing came back I pushed him as hard as I could; ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm. We've been at three parks already; but Tom seems to like this the most, and I don't really know why.

"OUCH!" I yelled, as something crashed into me, knocking me down to my ass.

I heard Tom jump of the swing and he ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me with a worried expression in his face; the way Tom acted had a sense of déjà vu. "Scheiße, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Tom sighed with relief and stuck out his hand to me; if he thinks he's going to help me up like in the past, he's nuts. I ignored his hand and got up using my right hand to push myself off the sand. Tom rolled his eyes and stated, "What time is it?"

I snorted, "Don't you have a cell phone?"

Tom nodded.

"Well, then check the time on your phone."

"Bitte R! I'm too lazy!" Tom whined.

Someone's being a total child tonight; I sighed and searched my pockets for my new _working_ cell phone and took it out before gasping in shock.

"What?"

"It's fifteen minutes past two in the morning," I muttered in disbelief.

"Sure it is," Tom stated, sarcastically.

"I swear!" I exclaimed, "Check for yourself."

I turned the phone to Tom and after taking a quick look at the screen he stuck his hands in his pants pocket; if he used a greater force, I'd be blinded. A few seconds later Tom let out a long and low whistle; I snorted, "See I told you!"

"Alright, let's go," Tom stated, "To Tim Hortons."

I looked up at him and gave him a weird look before stating, "Are you insane? It's two in the morning!"

Tom shrugged, "So? Tim Hortons is open twenty-four hours a day."

Well, I guess he had a point there. "I've got no money on me."

"I figured as much, I've got the money," Tom stated, "All I need is the company."

"Fine, lead the way."

Instead of answering Tom turned around and started walking out of the park; I rolled my eyes and started walking after him. After walking down a few street a Tim Hortons located on a street corner came to view.

"See, I told you I knew where I was going," Tom laughed.

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the small Tim Hortons; Tom walked to a two seated table and sat down, motioning for me to sit in front of him. I sat down and Tom stated, "What you want?"

"Chocolate milk."

"That's it?"

I nodded.

"Get something to eat for my sake," Tom stated, giving me a look.

I sighed, "_Fine_, get me a cheese croissant."

Tom stood up while nodding; he then walked in his Tom way to the front. While waiting for him to return I started tapping my fingers on the table; I wonder how long we will stay here. This is the **first **time in my _whole _life in staying out after one in the morning.

After a couple of minutes Tom slid into his seat holding a large chocolate milk, and a large hot drink; plus my croissant and something for him. Tom gave me my stuff and pulled out his chocolate danish before taking a large chunk out of it.

"Hungry much?" I snorted.

Tom shrugged and opened his mouth to talk; but I stated, "Chew, chew, swallow. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Tom rolled his eyes and finished what he had in his mouth before saying, "A man never stops eating."

"That's stupid," I snorted.

"I know you are."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open my milk before sticking a straw down the open hole; I took a few sips before leaning back into my seat.

"Can I ask you something?" Tom _asked_, after a few minutes.

"Um, sure," I replied, a little uneasy.

"Did you show Bill your goodies?" Tom smirked.

I felt my eyes widen and stared at Tom in stupidity; did he just ask if I showed _him _my private parts? What the fuck? That will **never **happen.

"Are you stupid?" I snorted, "What makes you think that?"

"Firstly, no I'm not stupid," Tom replied, "And three days ago--well four days ago, remember when me and the others went out to the parking lot to wait for Bill?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, when Bill joined us he looked like he saw a ghost and kept muttering to himself '_mein Gott' _when I asked him what was wrong he only shook his head and stated the same thing over."

I made the _and I care cause _gesture with my right hand and stated, "So?"

"That's not all, at the club he was completely in thought."

"So you're blaming me?"

Tom sighed, took a sip of his drink before saying, "Why is everything tense again?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and sipped at my milk; how I wish we didn't come here. Tom stared at me intently for three minutes before stating, "I know you're hiding something; but I don't know what, or why."

I rolled my eyes; you'd disown me if you knew. If I told him that, he'd pressure me even more to tell him the whole story. Tom stood up and walked over to the garbage with his Tim Hortons bag; then he walked into the washroom.

I sighed, why does everything have to be so darn hard? And why didn't _he _tell the others? What was _he _thinking about in the club? I slapped my forehead in disgust; why do I care about what that jerk thinks about?

"That felt so good," Tom stated, when he returned.

"What did?"

"Pissing," Tom replied with a laugh.

"Oh." Well that was _stupid_ question to ask.

"I think someone's a little sleepy," Tom laughed.

"Yeah, you." I snorted, as I saw him try to hide a yawn.

Tom stuck out his tongue at me and stood up, he grabbed everything and walked over to the garbage and threw everything out.

"Thanks," I stated, "But, I could've done that myself."

Tom laughed and pushed open the door; holding it open for me with his foot. I stepped out into the night and sighed; I honestly love cool nights; next to rainy nights.

"I bet Melz is going to be pissed when we get home," Tom laughed.

"Why?"

"Because, **retard **it's two fifty-five in the morning."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about how late it really was; I'll bet that the jerk is worried _shitless _about the wellbeing of his older brother. It would serve him right.

After walking for about thirty minutes we finally entered our building; I yawned and followed Tom to the elevator. Tom pushed the button five times repetitively before the elevator dinged open.

We both walked in and Tom pressed our floor level; wait that didn't make sense; I meant, our apartment floor. Tom and I yawned at the same time and Tom laughed. Four minutes later we exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to our apartments.

"Gute nacht R," Tom stated, "I'll see you in the morning."

"It's already morning," I snorted, "_Retard_."

"Jaja," Tom stated.

I knocked on the door to the apartment that the Gs, Mellany, and I were sharing. The Gs stand for Gustav and Georg; I'm too tired to--

"What the hell took you two so long?" Gustav stated when he opened the door.

"We were at the park," I replied.

"Three of them," Tom added.

"Idioten," Gustav stated, as he let me into the apartment.

I kicked off my shoes and walked quietly to my room I opened it quietly; but before I could go in Gustav whispered loudly, "Gute nacht."

"Nacht."

Then I walked in and closed the door softly behind me.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

**German Translations  
**_Scheiße. -- Shit.  
Idioten. -- Idiots._

Bitte Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Forty

_Ugh where am I? Why do I feel so strange? I looked down and noticed a girl that seemed to be about five or six lying down on a carpet in a room; that's strange I feel like I've been in this room before. The door to the room opened and two young boys entered the room--oh mein GOTT! That can't be Bill and Tom in the past?! _

_"She's sleeping." _

_"I know that Bill," The other boy stated in a duh tone._

_"She looks so cute when she's sleeping," Bill smiled._

_Where the hell am I? _

_"Bill, don't."_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't like her."_

_"What?"_

_"I want to be her bestfriend."_

_"Why can't we both be her bestfriends?" Bill questioned, I heard a certain sadness in his voice._

_"Because, you can only have one bestfriend," Tom stated._

_Bill sighed, "Fine, I won't be her friend. See if I care."_

_And with that Bill walked out of the room; and Tom looked very pleased. _

_"Haha! Now I can play with R for now, without having to share!" Tom laughed as he kneeled by--me._

My eyes snapped open and I sat right up in my bed; I sighed with relief. It was only a strange nightmare-ish dream. It couldn't have been real; Tom would never do that to his brother. I got off my bed and looked at the digital clock before gasping; it's three in the afternoon. Why didn't anyone wake me up?

I quickly got out of my plain pyjamas and put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt; I then fixed my arm warmer and walked out of the room and into the rest of the apartment.

"Morning, Rit."

I turned to Mellany, is she still angry with me?

"Don't look at me like that Rit," Mellany laughed, "What were you and Tom up to last night? He's still sleeping."

I snorted, "We were playing in parks and then we went to Tim Hortons."

"You look a little pale, are you alright?" Mellany asked as she peered at my face.

I nodded, "I feel fine, and hungry."

Mellany laughed and walked into the kitchen; I followed her in and she placed a plate in front of me on the counter, "Gustav left this for you."

I nodded and began to eat; who knew that Gustav could make good soup too? I didn't until this very moment. I quickly ate the soup and walked back into our room and putted on some broccoli deodorant on; for the past four days I've been using too much of it. I grabbed some socks and put on my white and black converse low tops; in all honesty, they are much easier to put on then the high tops. I also grabbed my black hoodie.

I grabbed forty dollars from the top of the dresser and pocketed them in my pants and grabbed my cell phone from the same place and pocketed it in the other side of my pants. I walked out of our room and into the washroom to wash my face with cool water; then I untied my hair and brushed it before tying it back.

"Where you going?" Mellany asked, as I walked to the entrance of the apartment.

"Out, I'm going to buy some new arm warmers," I replied.

Mellany laughed, "Oh you and your stupid arm warmers, have fun."

I don't think she'd be laughing if she found out why I love wearing arm warmers so much; she'll probably be disappointed in me. Not that it matters much since I started before I met her.

I walked out of the apartment and down the hallway to the elevators; after getting into the elevator I pressed the lobby level and waited for five minutes as the elevator slowly travelled down.

I walked out of the building and down the path to the sidewalk; hopefully I'll find some good arm warmers. I stopped walking as I reached the red bus stop. After about seven minutes the bus came to a stop in front of me; I got on and inserted three dollars in the farebox. I don't want to be asked to show my gone student card.

After two buses and twenty-three minutes I entered a store inside of the Eaton Centre; I walked around the store and found a few dark coloured arm warmers that I liked; a dark purple arm warmer set, a black and grey stripped arm warmer set, and a black arm warmer set with red stars. Three sets should be enough; I grabbed them off the hook and tried one of each on my right arm. I have to make sure that they fit properly; I don't want anybody else seeing something that they shouldn't see.

I walked to the cashier and placed my items on the counter; the girl looked up at me and stated, "Is that all for you today?"

I nodded and she ringing in the items and after a few minutes she stated, "Your total is sixteen dollars and forty-three cents."

I nodded and handed her a twenty dollar bill; she took it and gave me my change. I thanked her and left the store. Since the Eaton Centre closes at nine at night today, I'll go take a look at Indigo Bookstore; I haven't been to a bookstore in almost two weeks or something, which is not normal.

I walked to the lower level of the bookstore and walked to the staircase; as I was passing by I noticed a man reading looking intently at a book in the middle of one of the aisles. I gulped and quickened my pace. Oh my God. I hope he didn't see me. I went up the stairs by two and quickly walked into the women's washroom in the bookstore.

Shit! What the hell is he doing here of all places? If he saw me I'm so dead; I should have known that he could be here on Sundays. I locked myself in a stall and took out my cell phone. I quickly punched in Mellany's new cell number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mellany."

"Rit, what's wrong you sound scared. "

"I'm currently hiding from my father," I replied with a sigh.

"What? He saw you? Where are you?"

"I don't know if he saw me or not, he was reading a book at Indigo's in the Eaton Centre," I replied.

"First things first, relax. There's a good chance he didn't see you. Second thing, where are you hiding?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, "In the washroom."

Mellany laughed, "That's good, he won't be able to get in there."

"I guess so, I didn't really think about that."

Mellany laughed again, "Just wait for fifteen minutes, and then just leave and come back. But act normal! Don't rush or anything.

I nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see me I stated, "Alright."

"Okay, now I'm sorry; but I'm a little busy right now," Mellany stated.

"Oh, okay, that's fine, see you later," I replied, and flipped the phone shut.

What can Mellany be possibly busy with? Maybe her Halloween costume, it is Halloween in three days. I snorted, I don't even have anything in mind to dress up as; not that I want to go trick or treating; seventeen is old, don't you think?

I pocketed my phone and removed my hoodie, and hung it up on the low hook. I then rolled off my arm warmer; I might as well change it now before I get to the apartment. I looked down at my arm and noticed a few incisions that were oozing out blood. I grabbed some toilet paper and looked under the stall to see if anyone else was in the washroom with me; it was empty so I quickly unlocked the stall walked to the sink and wetted the toilet paper with cold water before locking myself back in the stall.

I quickly and gently wiped my arm ignoring the stings of dislike coming from my arm; after cleaning the blood and dirt away I wrapped my cuts with toilet paper and then wore my new dark purple arm warmer. Where am I going to put my old one? Should I throw it out or take it back with me to the apartment? After a few minutes I shrugged and folded the old arm warmer and shoved it in my hoodie's pocket.

It's going to be a month soon, having the real Tokio Hotel in my life; I wonder if anyone noticed and realizes who they are; because they have got to have other fans in Toronto. I sighed and put on my hoodie before exiting the stall; I can't stay here no more. There's nothing to do, and it's driving me crazy; I need a new iPod. Without it I get bored really easily.

I walked out of the washroom shoving my bag of arm warmers in the empty pocket of my hoodie; I slowly walked out of the bookstore and walked down the hallway to the escalators. There are two side by side--these kinds are the one where only one person can use it at a time. I walked down them and carefully made my way out of the building.

Ten minutes later I stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus; I sighed with relief. It's so hard walking and looking around like a criminal. Two minutes later a full bus stopped in front of me; I got on and inserted another three dollars, when I got my transfer I held onto the poll that was right beside the driver. There is no way in hell that I'm going to force my way into that _mob_ of people.

Seven bus stops and ten minutes later I got off the bus and crossed the street to wait at another bus stop for a different bus. When I reached the bus stop I slapped my forehead; what was I thinking going on a packed bus? What if my father was in there? Holy shit. Never again.

The bus came to a stop after I waited for about four minutes; I got on the bus and showed the driver my transfer before walking to the middle of the bus right in front of the back doors; to stand in the little area where there is room to stand; what's the point in sitting if I'm getting off in three stops?

Four minutes later I pulled the yellow cord and walked over to the doors; when the bus stopped I stepped onto the steps and pushed the door open. I walked down the street and to the building. I walked up the pathway and into the lobby.

I grabbed my phone to check the time; the numbers 5:25pm flashed brightly. It's not too late, and not too early. I walked to the elevator and entered it just as the doors were closing. I wish I waited for the next elevator, or just walked up the stairs.

Tom's brother and some girl were already in the elevator; how perfect. I turned around and faced the door as the elevator slowly started moving up.

"Hi," The girl stated happily.

Who is she talking to?

"Are you Bill Kaulitz?"

Oh, she's talking to him. I guess she _knows_ who **he** is.

"Ja."

"OH MY GOSH! I totally love your band! You guys are so GOOD!" The girl squealed.

"Thanks," Bill replied, uneasily.

Is he not used to having girls say this to him all the time? Or is he afraid because he doesn't have his bodyguard with him?

"What are you doing in Canada? Are you staying long? How long have you been here? Are the rest of the guys here too? Are you visiting someone? Can I have your autograph? Can I take a picture with you?"

Dude, slow down! Do you think that Bill will understand everything that you say? Honestly, some people are so stupid.

"Em. Yes, you can have autograph and picture," Bill replied.

The girl squealed and handed him a notebook and pen; he quickly scribbled in it and handed it back to her.

"Excuse me, girl?" The girl stated poking my shoulder.

I turned to her and noticed that she looked like she was thirteen and that she was holding a camera out at me.

"Can you take a picture of us?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I don't use cameras."

"All you have to do is click this button here." The girl stated, as she shoved the camera into my hands.

I held in the urge to curse and sigh; this girl is the exact same way as my stupid Primadonna sister. If she wants me to take a picture, fine I will; but she's not getting a good one. I raised the camera up to my eye and snapped a picture of them. The girl looked really happy in the picture and Bill looked **headless** in the camera view. It's a good thing this camera isn't one of those digital view models; or she'd see the picture right then and there.

The girl snatched the camera out of my hands and she shoved it into her bag before turning back to bother Bill. I turned around and looked up to see that the elevator only made it up to the seventh floor; I hope this girl gets off soon.

After a few long seconds of the girl giggling and chattering she dropped down to her knees; what the hell she doing?

"Was machst du?" Bill stated warily.

"What?" The girl asked confused.

"What you doing?"

"Giving you a quick _present_," The girl giggled.

OH GOD! Please tell me that this girl isn't going to do what I think she wants to do! I felt my body tensing up.

"Nein! _Nein_! **Nein**!" Bill quickly stated.

When I saw the girl grab onto Bill's belt from the circular mirror at the top corner of the elevator I felt something in me snap. I turned around and grabbed the girl up from the elevator floor by her hoodie.

"What are you doing?" The girl whined.

The **nerve **of the girl. I shook my head and stated angrily, "I should be asking you the same thing. How old are you, and do you even know that person?!"

"I was going to give him a present, and I'm fourteen, and of course I know him."

Fourteen years old!! Dude, I'm seventeen and I never even kissed a boy before, and she was going to-- I shuddered. **Disgusting**.

I pushed the button with the number fourteen and grabbed onto the girls upper arm. She tried to struggle out of my grasp; good luck in trying idiot.

"You're only a child! This man could have AIDS or some other sexually transmitted disease. Do you want to get it too? I don't think so, get out and go home and be a good girl."

Luckily, the doors of the elevator slide open; so I pushed the girl out of the elevator and threw her bag to her. As the doors closed again the girl yelled, "FUCK YOU BITCH!"

I snorted, I potentially saved the girl's life and she calls me a bitch; life is so stupid. I crossed my arms across my chest and started tapping my right foot on the elevator floor waiting for the elevator to get to floor seventeen. I heard Bill sigh in relief, and then he mumbled, "Thanks."

It took a lot of will power not to turn around and yell at him for being stupid; why didn't he do anything to stop the crazy girl? I only got angry at the girl for her sake and **not **for _his _sake; I couldn't care less about what would happen to him.

Only one more level until I'm away from this stupid elevator; one for level until I'm away from--

Bill grabbed my shoulder and turned me to him; before I could react I felt his lips crash onto mine. WHAT THE _FUCKING _HELL?!

I pushed him away and ran out of the now open elevator.

"WARTEN!!"

* * *

I'm sick and I can't go to placement today; so I decided to update;  
Even though I'm always blowing my nose and sneezing _every_ five minutes.  
This chapter is so-so.  
Ugh. I almost sneezed on my keyboard at this very moment.

**German Translations**  
_Was machst du? -- What are you doing?  
WARTEN! -- WAIT!_

Bitte Review.


End file.
